1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to strollers, and more particularly to a detachable mounting arrangement for a front guard of a stroller wherein the front guard is facilitated to be attached to and detached from the stroller, so as to interchange the front guard such as a hand bar or a food tray to fit the need of the user.
2. Description of Related Arts
Stroller, which is becomes a necessity to every family having a young child or baby, is consider as a conveniences tool to carry the baby or young child during outdoor activities such as foot traveling and shopping.
A conventional stroller comprises a seat frame having two front supporting posts, a U-shaped handle bar, and a pair folding joints for pivotally connecting two upper ends of the front supporting posts with two lower ends of the handle bar in such that manner that the handle bar is capable of pivotally folding to the seat frame so as to fold up the stroller into a compact unit.
The conventional stroller further comprises a front guard mounted on a front portion of the seat frame to protect the baby or young child and thus functions as a hand bar for him or her to handle. Especially, when foot traveling, a vibration force may transfer to the stroller through the wheels such that the hand bar is extremely important to protect the young child and keep the young child in balance.
However, due to the position of the front guard with respect to the seat frame, the front guard may block the young child to get in and out the stroller. So, the parent must hug overhanging the young child into the stroller. Even though the front guard can be detached from the stroller, the original structure of the stroller must be altered to incorporate with the front guard, which will complicate the attaching/detaching operation. Thus, the attachment between the stroller and the front guard must be rigid enough to protect the young child. Since the young child is soft and weak, any mistake of the front guard may cause unwanted injury to the young child.
It is worth to mention that the front guard must be attached to the stroller in the right position which is the position of the folding joints. In order to minimize the alternation of the stroller, the front guard may either mount on the handle bar that is above the folding joints or mount on the front supporting posts that is below the folding joints. However, the design of the front guard must be altered to fit the stroller. In other words, two side arms of the front guard must be bent downwardly/upwardly when the front guard is mounted above/below the folding joints. Therefore, the front guard will be manufactured to have a bulky size that losses most of the ordinary features such as simple construction and portable of the front guard.
Moreover, while having a stroll, the parent may merely carry the stroller when the parent runs up/down stairs. However, the parent may pull the stroller upwardly with the front guard and the handle at the same time so as to carry the stroller. It is extremely dangerous when the front guard is not securely attached to the stroller such that the stroller may be flipped over accidentally which will cause serious injury to the young child.
Thus, the hand bar has nothing to do when the young child is eating. When serving the young child, the parent must carry the food on one while another hand must take care the young child, which is a hassle especially for single parent. So, a food tray is a good idea to incorporate with the stroller for placing the food on the tray.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a detachable mounting arrangement for stroller front guard of a stroller wherein the front guard can be quickly and easily attached to and detached from the stroller.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a detachable mounting arrangement for stroller front guard of a stroller, wherein the attachment of the front guard is improved in both safety and operability. The front guard is interlocked with the stroller as in one single action and is advantageous in practical use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a detachable mounting arrangement for stroller front guard of a stroller, wherein the front guard is securely mounted on the stroller frame by a pin-in-slot engagement so as to prevent up and down or sideward movement of the front guard with respect to the stroller. In other words, the front guard is firmly attached to the stroller even through an upward force is applied on the front guard to carry the stroller running up/down stairs.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a detachable front guard for a stroller, which does not require to alter the original structural design of the stroller, so as to minimize the manufacturing cost of incorporating the front guard with the stroller.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a detachable front guard for a stroller that is adapted to be installed to all kinds of stroller because no specific modification is required for the stroller to adapt the front guard.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a detachable mounting arrangement for stroller front guard of a stroller, wherein the front guard is interchangeable such as a hand bar or a food tray so as to fit the need of the user.
Accordingly, in order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention provides a stroller which comprises seat frame comprising two front legs, a handle frame, and a pair of foldable joints for pivotally connecting two upper ends of the two front legs with two lower ends of the handle frame.
The stroller further comprises a detachable mounting arrangement which comprises a front guard and a pair of coupling means for detachably coupling two ends of the front guard with the two foldable joints of the seat frame respectively. The coupling means comprises two joint members provided at the two ends of the front guard for detachably mounting on the two foldable joints respectively, a pair of first secure members provided on the two foldable joints respectively and a pair of second secure members provided on the joint members and arranged to securely engaged with the first secure members respectively so as to firmly mount the front guard to the stroller.